


Waiting

by TaraTyler



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Waiting

Spencer was about to get fed up with the other girls. Alison and Hanna wouldn’t quit bitching, Aria whimpered softly in intervals, while Emily, the best behaved out of all of them, continued to shoot her pleading looks. All the while, silence was of the utmost importance. Spencer hissed at them to shut up, she could still hear Alex moving around right outside of their door, where they were hiding in a closet deep down inside of the bunker. It was much too tight of a fit, to get all five women into the tiny space.

Emily’s front was placed tightly against Spencer’s, Aria was tucked neatly under Emily’s arm and against her side while Hanna and Alison were backed up as far against the wall as they could get in an effort to find breathing room. Alex was yelling into the phone just outside the door, and but for the British accent, would have sounded exactly like a truly pissed off Spencer. They had all been amazed by Ezra’s tale of having run into Spencer at the airport, while the girls knew for a fact that at that exact time she had been having drinks at the Radley with them. None of them really wanted to believe it, but knew that it had to be true. No one had ever seen Spencer Hastings look so well and truly confused.

Spencer pulled out her cell-phone and after double-checking that it was on silent, typed out as a memo. 

_as soon as she is gone, we’ll wait for five minutes before making a break for it. If we come across anyone that we don’t recognize follow my lead._

All of the girls nodded their understanding. Not for the first time, Spencer wished that she wasn’t the one that they all looked to for answers. Emily’s eyes met her own and she saw so much trust there; undiluted faith in her. She wanted to live up to that, but honestly had no clue of what might be going on. An identical twin had never even been a glimmer of a possibility in her mind.

She stared back into Emily’s warm brown eyes, and did her best to seem confident and leader-ly, though her heart was beating hard enough to hurt her ribs. Emily’s lips quirk up into what’s almost a smile, and almost immediately some of the tension seeps out of her shoulders. One of Aria’s arms wrapped around Emily’s waist comfortingly and Spencer remembered that the other girls were there as well. She wondered quietly at how many snarky comments Hanna had had to hold back, or whispered softly to Alison. She reached out and took Hanna’s hand in her own, passing her thumb softly over the back.

They were a team, connected in ways that no other group of women possibly could be. More than anything else that gave her confidence. She also knew that even if something went wrong, they would still be there for her; they would still believe in her. Spencer had never asked for any of this, or wanted it at all, but seeing the way that her best friends looked to her, she felt like she could do anything.


End file.
